disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ressie
Ressie '('R/avi i J/'essie') - romantyczna/przyjacielska relacja występująca w serialu. Jessie jest nianią Ravi'ego i jego trójki rodzeństwa. W całym serialu z czwórki rodzeństwa Jessie pomagała najwięcej Ravi'emu. Możliwe jest, że kiedyś Ravi zakocha się w Jessie. Opis Jessie o Ravi'm Jessie mówi, że Ravi to najgrzeczniejsze dziecko Ross'ów, lecz może mieć niekiedy napady złości. Ravi'ego o Jessie Według Ravi'ego Jessie potrafiła by się zgubić nawet w windzie. Historia Sezon 1 New York, New Nanny * Jessie zaczęła się opiekować Ravim ( i resztą rodzeństwa ). * Jessie rozzłościła Kiplinga i Ravi przez to był na nią wściekły. The Talented Mr. Kipling * Jessie pomogła Ravi'emu wyprowadzić na spacer Kiplinga. * Jessie i Ravi chcieli ukryć Kiplinga przed Panią Chesterfield. Used Karma * Jessie przekonała Ravi'ego, że walka z Lukiem nic nie da. One Day Wonders * Ravi ( i Zuri ) dali Jessie ( i Lukowi ) pieniądze na nagranie. Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? * Jessie dała Rade Ravi'emu. Take the A-Train... I Think? * Jessie ( i Zuri ) szukali Ravi'ego ( i Emmy ) w stacji Metra. Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation * Jessie powiedziała, że Ravi to najgrzeczniejsze dziecko Ross. * Jessie kazała Ravi'emu zająć się sprawą Kleju. Evil Times Two * Ravi wybrał Jessie zamiast Angeli. Tempest in a Teacup * Jessie ( i Tony ) poszli ratować Ravi'ego ( Luka i Bertrama ) z wielkiej filiżanki. We Are So Grounded * Jessie pocieszała Ravi'ego gdy Kipling Uciekł. Creepy Connie's Curtain Call * Jessie obsadziła Ravi'ego w swojej sztuce. The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling * Jessie, Ravi ( i Luke ) śledzili pana Kiplinga. * Jessie, Ravi ( i Luke ) odkryli, że Pan Kipling to tak naprawdę Pani Kipling i złożyła jaja. * Jessie, Ravi ( i Luke ) chcieli uratować jajka dzieci Kiplinga. * Jessie, Ravi ( Zuri, Emma, Luke i Bertram ) uczestniczyli w pogrzebie Syrenki Millie. Sezon 2 101 Lizards * Jessie ( Luke, Zuri i Bertram ) pomogli Raviemu odzyskać dzieci Kipling. Toy Con * Ravi ( i Zuri ) chcieli odzyskać cenioną zabawkę z dzieciństwa Jessie. To Be Me, Or Not To * Ravi przytula Jessie. All the Knight Moves * Jessie i Ravi chcą nauczyć Zuri grać w szachy. Somebunny's in Trouble * Jessie i Ravi pomagają Zuri znaleźć jej króliczka klasowego. Panic Attack Room * Jessie, Ravi ( Luke, Zuri i Stuart ) zostają uwięzieni w jednym z pomieszczeń. Throw Momma from the Terrace * Jessie, Ravi ( Luke, Emma i Zuri ) organizują Bertramowi przyjęcie urodzinowe. GI Jessie * Jessie, Ravi ( Emma, Luke i Zuri ) lecą odwiedzić rodzinę Jessie. Fanon * Korol Relacji - Ciemny Brązowy. '''Ravi ma czarne włosy, a Jessie jasno brązowe. * Szef Relacji - '''Zuri Ross. Zuri zaproponowała Jessie prace niani jej i jej rodzeństwa. * Wróg Relacji - Tony i '''Luke Ross. '''Tony jest chłopakiem Jessie, a Luke zakochał się w niej. * Dzień Relacji - '''5 kwietnia 2013. '''Dzień premiery odcinka To Be Me, Or Not To. * Zwierze Relacji - '''Waran Indyjski. '''Pani Kipling to Waran Indyjski,a że Jessie często pomaga Ravi'emu w sprawie z Panią Kipling to jej rasa jest Zwierzęciem Relacji. Kategoria:Relacje